Les pommes d'Automne
by NipponPrincess
Summary: Au cœur de la Grande Forêt de Fiore, une jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent va s'aventurer plus loin que quiconque à la recherche des fruits sacrés de l'Automne... Prudence ! Les dangers sont nombreux dans le froid du Nord... [OS / Label SPPS]


_Note de l'auteur_

Hello ! c: Voici mon nouvel OS, "Les pommes d'Automne", avec Lisanna en personnage principal ! C'est un récit rêveur, et très médiéval. Vous pourrez remarquer, tout au long de votre lecture, de nombreux clins d'œil à la fabuleuse série "Game of Thrones" et à la Wicca. Et pas de remarque comme quoi Lisanna est une hippie droguée, compris ? :')

_Disclaimer_

Mon combat pour m'approprier les droits de Fairy Tail n'a toujours pas abouti :c. Du coup, l'ensemble de l'univers de Fairy Tail appartient encore à Hiro Mashima. Je ne gagne aucun gain matériel en écrivant cet OS.

* * *

**Les pommes d'Automne**

Le matin s'était levé depuis déjà trois heures. Les nuages gris et épais se mêlaient aux dernières petites parcelles de ciel bleu. Une fine brume hantait la lande. Les feuilles oranges, jaunes et rouges parsemaient les chemins de terre humide. Le vent froid s'engouffrait à travers les branches. Pas le moindre rayon de soleil. Et pourtant, jamais les lieux n'avaient paru aussi éclatants. Il y a fort longtemps, bien avant l'ère des guildes, le Royaume de Fiore était divisé en sept territoires, tous gouvernés par la capitale. Et c'est dans les terres du Nord que se trouvait la Grande Forêt, qui s'étalait sur tout ce territoire. La Grande Forêt était un endroit mystique, sauvage, et mal connu des habitants du Sud. C'était un monde à part, aussi fascinant que terrifiant. Les légendes racontaient que la forêt était habitée par des créatures fantastiques, issues de vieux contes, qui considéraient cette dernière comme leur sanctuaire. Ainsi, l'humain qui osait y pénétrer sans autorisation subissait le courroux de ces êtres mythiques. Pourtant, l'on pouvait y retrouver quelques maisonnées isolées, et même un hameau, à l'Est. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les gens du Sud d'être superstitieux et de fuir cet endroit comme la peste, ce qui leur valait d'ailleurs un certain mépris des gens du Nord. Eux, savaient qu'il suffisait d'être respectueux envers les premiers habitants de la forêt. Sa réputation, sa taille colossale et l'effrayante chaîne de montagnes surnommée "Le Mur des Nuits" située à l'extrême Nord du Royaume ont empêché que le calme qui y règne soit troublé. C'est de cette façon que la Grande Forêt a gardé, jusqu'à la fin, son esprit rude et naturel. Seuls les bruits de la Nature rythmaient les jours. Et c'est au cœur de cette forêt que nous retrouvons une étrange jeune fille, aux cheveux plus argentés que la surface de la Lune, et aux yeux plus bleus que l'Océan, perchée au sommet d'un arbre dont le feuillage était déjà à moitié tombé. Son visage délicat de porcelaine, et sa peau pâle la rendait presque irréelle, comme un ange innocent descendu sur Terre. Elle aimait danser au milieu des clairières fleuries, sentir la mousse moelleuse sous ses pieds nus, entonner des chants inspirés des anciens mythes, grimper sur les cimes des sapins et des chênes. Mais surtout, elle était fascinée par le Petit Peuple, ces entités féériques qui avaient bercé son enfance, et qui étaient censées se terrer dans les bois. Son rêve était d'ailleurs de rencontrer un Elfe des Pins, qui, d'après son bestiaire, étaient des personnages fantasques mais particulièrement astucieux. Depuis son perchoir, elle pouvait admirer de tout son saoul le Mur des Nuits. Cette grande montagne aux roches grises et violettes était tout simplement merveilleuse. Elle était capable de passer des heures entières à observer ses flancs couverts de conifères dans les moindres détails. Et puis, ce n'est qu'en montant qu'elle pouvait se rendre compte de l'immensité de la Grande Forêt. Partout où elle posait le regard, elle ne voyait que le spectacle magique et coloré des feuillages rougis par le temps. Des oiseaux tourbillonnèrent dans les airs, entamant une valse aérienne des plus gracieuses. Tout en profitant du spectacle, elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air glacé. L'on ne pouvait s'y méprendre, l'Automne était arrivé. Cet instant de l'année, elle l'attendait avec impatience. Elle aimait l'odeur de l'Automne, elle aimait les couleurs de l'Automne, elle aimait les bruits de l'Automne, elle aimait les mets de l'Automne, elle aimait la Grande Forêt en Automne. Et surtout, elle adorait la célébration de Samhain, ou de grands feux de joie étaient allumés en l'honneur des Anciens Dieux. Ce jour-là, qui signait la fin du Mois des Morts ainsi que le Nouvel An, elle pouvait déguster l'exquise tarte aux citrouilles de sa sœur. Toute la nature était en fête, et les rumeurs colportaient même que le Petit Peuple se dévoilait aux yeux des humains. Plus que quelques jours à attendre...

- "Lisanna !"

Lisanna sortit brusquement de sa rêverie à l'appel de son nom. Elle pencha la tête pour apercevoir une seconde jeune femme, à l'air fort agacé.

- "Ah, te voilà enfin ! Ça fait déjà plus de trente minutes que je me tue à te chercher !" rouspéta la seconde jeune femme  
- "Mais Mirajane, j'étais juste venue observer le Mur !" s'expliqua Lisanna, indignée  
- "Pas de protestations ! Rejoins-moi, j'ai une surprise pour toi !"

À cette annonce, Lisanna descendit de son arbre avec une agilité déconcertante. La jeune femme, qui n'était autre que sa sœur, la dévisageait d'un air partagé entre la colère et l'amusement.

- "Tu es incorrigible petite sœur... Que t'ai-je dit à propos de tes escapades dans les bois ? Veille à ne pas trop t'éloigner du foyer, et à ne plus grimper dans les arbres ! Imagine s'il t'arrivait un malheur !" sermonna Mirajane

Lisanna ne répondit pas. Bien sûr, sa langue mourrait d'envie de rétorquer à son aînée, mais elle se ravisa. Certes, il lui fallait trouver une nouvelle cachette à présent que celle-ci avait été découverte, mais sa sœur comptait plus que tout. Mirajane était très semblable à Lisanna : cheveux argentés, yeux bleus, peau d'une pâleur éclatante, sourire merveilleux. Seule sa chevelure plus longue, et sa poitrine plus opulente permettait de les différencier. Quelle beauté... Au fond d'elle-même, Lisanna était un peu jalouse. Même avec des habits communs, Mirajane possédait un charme presque divin. Sa tunique blanche flottante, alliée à un corset de cuir noir, s'alliait à merveille avec sa longue jupe rouge de toile et à ses poulaines pointues, couleur jais. Autour de son cou frêle, un pentacle d'argent serti d'un émeraude se balançait, accroché à une fine chaîne. Les deux sœurs suivirent un chemin boueux avant d'arriver devant une chaumière de bois et de pierres blanches. Une barrière à moitié rongée par l'humidité encerclait l'entrée. De splendides vitraux violets et roses ornaient les murs. Elles entrèrent promptement dans le salon. À l'intérieur, une table de bois, agrémentée d'un chandelier, était entourée par de vieilles souches servant de tabourets. Sur les murs était gravée à même la pierre une gigantesque roue de l'année, découpée en huit. Un feu brûlait vivement dans l'âtre. S'en tarder, Lisanna s'en approcha. Sa douce chaleur réchauffa ses mains encore engourdies, et elle ne put se retenir de sourire de bien-être. Mirajane en profita pour s'éclipser, avant de réapparaître quelques instants plus tard, en poussant un mannequin de bois caché sous un drap blanc.

- "Alors, prête à en voir plein les yeux petite sœur ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux  
- "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" s'étonna Lisanna  
- "Une surprise fabuleuse pour une jeune fille fabuleuse !"

D'un coup sec, Mirajane fit voler le drap blanc du mannequin, dévoilant ainsi une somptueuse robe orangée. De larges manches brodées tombaient le long de la jupe qui traînait sur le sol. Autour de la taille l'on retrouvait un ravissant nœud noir, dont des tresses tout aussi noires ornées de perles couleur nacre pendaient avec légèreté. Lisanna, émerveillée, ne prononça pas un mot. Elle se retourna vers sa sœur, les yeux brillants, avant de se lever, et de l'étreindre comme jamais.

- "C'est magnifique Mira..."  
- "Je l'ai confectionnée spécialement pour le festival de Samhain. Il faut que tu l'essayes !" s'écria Mirajane en entraînant sa cadette vers le miroir incrusté dans la pierre, près du mannequin.

Lisanna, amusée, se laissa guider durant tout l'essayage. Enfiler la robe fut plus fastidieux que prévu, mais une fois cette étape passée, le résultat était bluffant. Jamais la jeune fille ne s'était trouvée aussi agréable à regarder. Le tissu était doux, et taillé à la perfection. Elle tournoya sur elle-même, afin de faire virevolter le bas.

- "Attends, ce n'est pas fini. Il manque juste un petit quelque chose..." dit Mirajane, tout sourire

Elle posa sur le front de sa sœur un diadème en tresse noir, fait de cuir.

- "Là, tu es exquise." complimenta Mirajane  
- "Merci grande sœur... C'est... Magique."  
- "Dites-moi, que d'éloges !"  
- "En parlant de Samhain, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose..."  
- "Quoi donc ?"  
- "Et bien... Tu sais... J'ai déjà dix-sept ans... Et aujourd'hui..."  
- "Tu parles de la cueillette des pommes d'Automne, c'est ça ?"  
- "Oui... Et je t'avoue que j'aimerai bien y aller... Seule..."  
- "Seule... La forêt devient dangereuse à cette période de l'année."  
- "Je serai prudente !"  
- "Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Me promets-tu de rester vigilante ?"  
- "Je te le promets."  
- "Et bien... Dans la mesure où... D'accord, d'accord, arrête de me faire tes yeux de chien battu !"  
- "C'est vrai ?"  
- "Je-"

Mais il était trop tard pour que Mirajane ne revienne sur ses paroles. Déjà, Lisanna sautillait de joie dans toute la maison. Et avant que son aînée ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, elle attrapa ses souliers de bois, et les enfila avec une rapidité presque surnaturelle, pour se précipiter dehors.

- "Lisanna ! Attends ! Change-toi avant de partir !"

La concernée freina brusquement, avant de faire demi-tour, une moue gênée pendue au visage. Et malgré sa terrible envie de profiter du grand air, elle prit son temps pour retirer sa nouvelle robe et son diadème de cuir, de peur de les abîmer. Elle se revêtit ensuite d'une jupe de toile verte, d'une chemise blanche, d'un corset marron ainsi que d'une courte cape miteuse. Elle prit d'un geste vif le grand panier d'osier posé près du foyer, et quitta sa chaumière en bondissant. Le froid s'était renforcé, mais n'étant pas frileuse de nature, Lisanna s'en fichait éperdument. Savoir qu'elle pouvait s'enfoncer au plus profond de la forêt suffisait à lui faire oublier toute sensation négative. Elle courait au travers du dédale d'arbres et de pins, dévalait les pentes et les torrents. En premier lieu, il fallait se rendre devant le Barral, cet énorme chêne au feuillage pourpre dont on disait que les Anciens Dieux se servaient auparavant pour s'entretenir avec les mortels. En chemin elle ne put s'empêcher de chantonner :

_La roue tourne, une dernière fois_

_Les feuilles tombent, la lumière ploie,_

_Nos souvenirs loin de l'oubli_

_C'est alors que vient la nuit_

_Mais la lumière renaîtra,_

_La Déesse enfantera_

_En cette nuit bénie de transe_

_Que le rituel commence !_

Chaque année, l'on ouvrait le festival de Samhain par ce chant. Et c'est celui ou celle qui avait réuni le plus de pommes pendant la cueillette qui obtenait l'honneur d'entonner cet hymne. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être réussirait-elle à remplir son panier plus que les autres. Enfin, elle était presque arrivée ! Poussant un cri d'euphorie, elle s'empressa de rejoindre le groupe qui priait et discutait devant le Barral. Son enthousiasme lui monta à la tête, et elle ne remarqua pas l'énorme racine, dans laquelle elle se prit les pieds, avant de s'écrouler par terre. Les quelques dizaine de personnes réunies se retournèrent, avant d'exploser de rire et de venir en aide à la pauvre Lisanna, étendue sur l'herbe.

- "Rien de cassé ?" demanda une femme d'âge mur, aux longs cheveux noirs, en relevant la jeune fille  
- "Non, ça ira, merci..." répondit Lisanna, en époussetant sa jupe  
- "Mais... C'est la p'tite Lisanna !" s'écria un homme brun, à la musculature plus qu'imposante, et à la barbe touffue.  
- "Que... Nous nous connaissons ?" questionna la blanche, intimidée  
- "Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi, ça ne fait rien. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu tenais à peine dans ma main !" s'exclama l'homme, en tendant une paume gigantesque vers son interlocutrice  
- "Mes enfants, il est temps de vous réunir près du Sage Barral..." soupira une voix fatiguée

Cette voix, c'était celle du Mestrial, celui qui guidait les Nordiens durant les festivités de chaque sabbat. Le Mestrial, âgé et boitant, avait appris moult choses sur le Monde. Entre autres, l'on disait qu'il connaissait des pratiques de sorcellerie extrêmement puissantes, et qu'il pouvait communiquer avec les Dieux eux-mêmes. Il vivait en ermite, au fond d'une caverne creusée dans le Mur des Nuits, dissimulée des regards indiscrets. Ce jour-là, il était habillé d'une longue tunique à capuche marron et verte. Il invita alors l'assemblée à se réunir près de lui.

- "C'est en ce jour béni que les divinités nous invitent à honorer la Nature et ses fruits. Nous les remercions de leur générosité, et nous promettons de ne cueillir que les pommes gracieusement offertes. Ainsi soit-il !" prononça théâtralement le Mestrial  
- "Ainsi soit-il !" répétèrent en chœur les membres rassemblés  
- "Mes enfants, surtout, soyez prudents. Et n'oubliez pas de prendre votre temps. Demain, nous festoierons autour du Sage Barral pour célébrer la cueillette. Puissent les Dieux éclairer votre chemin !"

Tous applaudirent le vieillard, qui se retira dignement. Après d'innombrables "Bonne chance !", le groupe se sépara dans toutes les directions possibles. Lisanna, un peu déboussolée, décida de suivre son instinct et de se laisser guider par le vent, qui soufflait vers le Nord-Ouest. Mais d'abord, elle se déchaussa, et posa ses souliers près du Barral, en lui demandant de veiller dessus. Elle préférait largement sentir la terre humide sous ses pieds. Elle empoigna fermement son panier, et se mit en route. Cette région, totalement inconnue de la jeune fille, se révélait extraordinaire. Ici, la flore était plus sauvage, mais surtout plus fleurie. Lisanna se pencha pour attraper de somptueuses fleurs bleues, qu'elle déposa dans ses cheveux. En avançant, elle tomba sur le premier pommier. D'appétissants fruits bien rouges pendaient le long des branches. Elle escalada avec aisance l'arbre fruitier, et fit tomber son contenu sur le tapis de feuilles mortes. Elle les ramassa une par une, en les dévorant des yeux. Si les pommes étaient aussi bonnes en bouche qu'agréables à l'oeil, alors Mirajane ne pourrait pas rater ses desserts ! Elle continua son périple, s'arrêtant au passage pour s'émerveiller devant chaque petite chose qui l'attirait. Oui ! C'était l'extase ! Elle virevolta sur elle-même, tout en sifflotant. Puis, elle se laissa tomber au creux des mousses tendres. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la symphonie de la forêt. Elle reconnaissait chaque son, comme une note de musique. La chorale aiguë des oiseaux, le frémissement des branches, la respiration des plantes, le clapotis des rivières. La blanche resta allongée pendant plusieurs minutes, laissant son esprit voguer au gré de ses rêveries. Elle inspirait et expirait lentement, afin de profiter du parfum d'automne que la nature procurait, de cette senteur fraîche, boisée, et embrumée qui ravissait son coeur. Elle recommença à chanter :

_Écoutez le chant des Elfes,_

_Des fées et de tout ce qui vit,_

_Ensemble, ils viennent et traversent_

_Le Voile du Temps et de la Nuit._

_L'Oeuvre Magique ici s'accomplit._

_Le Dieu est lumière et ténèbres,_

_La Déesse jeune et vieille à sa guise_

_Lorsqu'ils sont réunis, le monde prospère,_

_Ils contrôlent les saisons, la nature et la bise._

_L'Oeuvre Magique ici s'accomplit._

_Au cours de l'année huit sabbats,_

_Quatre Majeurs et Quatre Mineurs,_

_En ces jours, aujourd'hui comme autrefois_

_Nous nous réunissons pour célébrer nos mœurs._

_L'Oeuvre Magique ici s'accomplit._

Comme pour répondre aux paroles de Lisanna, une nuée d'oiseaux entonna une mélodie claire et entrainante. Dans un sourire, la cadette des Strauss se releva, car il fallait malheureusement se remettre en marche. Elle continua sa route vers le Nord, où un petit courant d'eau surnommé "La Fontaine aux Fées" serpentait le long de la forêt. En s'approchant du rivage, elle plongea avec précaution ses pieds dans l'eau glacée. Le torrent s'écoula lentement sur ses chevilles. Elle ferma les paupières, et laissa durer ce moment de calme, où seule la musique des flots résonnait dans ses tympans. En ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua un second pommier, de l'autre côté de la berge. Elle quitta avec regret le petit fleuve, pour aller récupérer les fruits d'un vert pastel peu commun. Cette fois, il suffit simplement à la jeune fille de sauter pour attraper les pommes, qui vinrent s'ajouter aux autres déjà cueillies. En tout, elle venait de remplir près de la moitié de son panier. Peut-être aurait-elle dû prendre un modèle plus large... Sur cette remarque, elle poursuivit son aventure, sans se soucier du reste. La journée avait déjà bien avancé. Il devait être plus de midi à présent. Lisanna n'avait pas vu le temps passer, avec toutes les péripéties de la matinée. Elle s'installa sur la racine d'un arbre, pour se reposer. La brume ne s'était toujours pas dissipée, les températures n'avaient pas augmenté d'un pouce, et le ciel gardait son teint gris et nuageux. Grelottant quelque peu, la jeune fille souffla, et de la buée s'échappa de sa bouche, avant de se dissiper dans l'air.

- "Quel froid... Je me demande ce que fait Mira..." se murmura-t-elle

Se remettant sur pieds, elle s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans les bois. Sur le chemin, l'odeur changea du tout au tout. Les arômes de feuilles mortes et de bois humide laissèrent place aux effluves de sapins et de neige. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Le Mur des Nuits n'était plus très loin. Et Lisanna savait pertinemment que le territoire autour de la montagne devenait risqué, car des créatures violentes y avaient élu domicile. Mais en voyant son panier à moitié vide, elle prit son courage à deux mains, en priant pour ne pas faire de mauvaises rencontres. Dans cette partie de la Grande Forêt, la terre devenait plus dure à cause des températures glaciales. Les premières neiges ne tarderaient pas. Il n'y avait que d'immenses pins et bouleaux, et pas le moindre pommier à l'horizon. Cela ne retint pas la jeune fille, qui était bien déterminée à trouver son bonheur. Et elle ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de repérer son objectif. À quelques mètres, d'énormes pommes jaunes et rouges demeuraient immobiles, attendant sagement que l'on se décide à les cueillir. Ni une, ni deux, elle captura ces gros fruits, qui alourdirent considérablement sa charge. Des bruits étranges l'alertèrent alors, et elle courut se réfugier derrière un tronc. "Ça" courait dans sa direction. Le cœur de la blanche battait la chamade. Car "ça" s'était arrêté, à quelques pas de sa cachette. Curieuse, elle prit son temps pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui la suivait. Et quel soulagement ce fut lorsqu'elle ne vit qu'un lièvre, à l'air quelque peu paniqué. Et c'est au moment où elle allait s'avancer vers le petit animal qu'une masse terrifiante déboula à grande vitesse des buissons. Un hurlement retentit, et le lièvre fila aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Lisanna, de nouveau dissimulée derrière son tronc, percevait le monstre chassant le lièvre, qui haletait d'épuisement. Après quelques instants de répit, il se rapprocha, encore et encore, toujours plus près de la jeune fille. Il passa à ses côtés, et elle dût se retenir à grandes peines de ne pas crier. Car à sa droite se tenait un Loup Géant, l'espèce de loup la plus carnassière de tout le Royaume. Son pelage noir tacheté de blanc était reconnaissable entre milles. La peur immobilisa totalement Lisanna, qui implorait les Anciens Dieux de lui venir en aide. Fort heureusement, la bête rebroussa chemin, sans remarquer la frêle demoiselle. Cette dernière dût prendre plus d'une vingtaine de minutes avant de se remettre de ses émotions. Voir un Loup Géant de si près était déjà un exploit, mais en ressortir vivant relevait du miracle. Après une courte méditation sur les évènements, elle se promit de remercier comme jamais les Déités au festival de Samhain, et promit d'essayer de collecter le plus de pommes possible pour chanter l'hymne d'ouverture. Au départ hésitante, elle reprit sa route d'un pas un peu plus assuré. Mais elle ne trouva pas la moindre pomme de tout l'après-midi. Pourtant, elle avait inspecté une grande partie de l'extrême Nord, au point de longer le Mur des Nuits. Et quelle mauvaise expérience ce fût ! Les mortels n'étaient pas censés s'approcher de la montagne, et elle espérait que cette escapade n'avait pas attiré le courroux des Dieux. La soirée allait débuter, il ne fallait pas tarder, surtout dans cette partie de la forêt. Cependant, fatiguée d'avoir gambadé toute la journée, la blanche se posa sur le sol gelé. De soudaines plaintes captèrent son attention. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver leur source. Dans une sorte de niche remplie de feuilles et de mousses, créée par d'immenses racines sortant de terre, trois louveteaux gémissaient péniblement. Leur pelage noir et gris ne laissait aucun doute : des Loups Géants, au stade de nourrissons. Ils étaient minuscules, et leurs appels fendirent le cœur de Lisanna. Amaigris, faibles, ils ne bougeaient presque pas. Se mettant à genoux pour mieux les observer, elle ne put se résoudre à les laisser périr. Selon son bestiaire, les Loups Géants, bien qu'ayant un goût prononcé pour la chair, étaient omnivores. Elle sortit trois belles pommes de son panier, une pour chaque enfant, et avec une pierre tranchante, elle les découpa en fins morceaux. C'est alors qu'une ombre pénétra dans la niche. Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long du dos de Lisanna, qui se retourna avant de tomber sous l'effet de la surprise. Devant elle se dressait le Loup Géant auquel elle avait échappé quelques heures plus tôt. Ce dernier fixa avec cruauté la jeune fille, avant de grogner et de montrer ses crocs, prêts à déchiqueter l'intrus qui avait eu l'audace d'envahir sa propriété. Les deux se fixaient droit dans les yeux. La blanche le remarqua immédiatement : le loup était une louve, car ses oreilles étaient garnies d'un duvet blanc, duvet que l'on ne retrouvait que chez les femelles. Elle semblait avoir souffert durant toute sa vie. De multiples plaies et entailles couvraient son visage et ses pattes, et son œil droit avait été percé. Il n'en restait maintenant plus qu'une cicatrice encore pourpre. Cela expliquait les louveteaux affamés et le lièvre qui avait réussi à s'enfuir. Avec un champ de vision amoindri, elle ne devait pas pouvoir traquer le gibier correctement. La mère détourna la tête, avant de découvrir les cubes de pommes que ses petits dévoraient avec appétit. Le panier à côté de Lisanna étant rempli de fruits semblables, la louve ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Elle dévisagea la jeune fille, et sembla lui adresser un sourire peiné. Une larme coula de son œil valide pour se perdre dans les méandres de sa fourrure. Puis, elle s'inclina, comme pour remercier la bonté de cette humaine. Lisanna, encore terrifiée, hocha la tête en déglutissant. Puis, elle quitta la niche avec précaution, avant de déguerpir au loin. Mais les émotions ressenties ne s'atténuèrent pas, et ce même lorsqu'elle fit une pause près d'un bassin d'eau claire pour se rafraîchir. Son cœur ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter de battre à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin la raison, le ciel s'était déjà bien obscurci, et le croissant de lune brillait. Mais surtout, elle ne savait plus comment rentrer. Partout où elle posait le regard, elle ne reconnaissait rien. Cette fois, elle était bel et bien perdue. Un craquement de branche suivi d'un aboiement bestial retentit alors.

- "Non... Non... Non... NON ! À L'AIDE !" s'époumona Lisanna tandis qu'elle détalait

Plus elle fuyait le danger, plus elle sombrait dans les profondeurs de la forêt, sans espoir de retour... La folle poursuite se termina quelques minutes plus tard, avec une Lisanna essoufflée. Une bruine glaciale s'abattit, et la jeune fille trouva refuge à l'intérieur d'une caverne sombre, où elle repensa aux folles aventures de cette journée. La nuit s'empara peu à peu des terres du Nord, apportant son voile de noirceurs et de mystères. Et Lisanna pleurait et pleurait dans des sanglots interminables. Sa sœur devait être morte d'inquiétude à la chaumière. Peut-être était-elle déjà partie à sa recherche... L'estomac vide de la jeune fille choisit de se manifester, dans un grondement sonore particulièrement barbare. En reniflant, elle approcha son panier de pommes pour en vérifier le contenu. La moitié s'était envolée durant ses dernières échappées. Elle préférait garder le peu qu'il lui restait pour Mirajane, de peur de décevoir son aînée. Les paupières encore rouges, elle distingua, à quelques pas de la caverne, un mûrier rempli de baies bien violettes. L'once d'espoir qu'elle ressentit s'effaça aussitôt : les humains ne pouvaient toucher aux autres fruits. Elle se roula en boule, tentant de faire taire ce maudit ventre qui ne cessait de crier famine. Subitement, une lueur verte et jaune émana des ténèbres, avant de se frayer une route vers la blanche. Celle-ci, sursauta à l'approche de cette étrange lumière. L'on aurait dit une simple luciole, et pourtant... Une idée inexplicable traversa l'esprit de Lisanna : il fallait la suivre. Oui, cette minuscule luciole allait la ramener chez elle. La bulle phosphorescente s'envola au-dehors, suivant un itinéraire bien précis. Derrière elle, les cheveux courts d'argent de Lisanna, chatoyants sous les rayons lunaires. Peu à peu, elle retrouvait ses repères : d'abord l'odeur de feuilles mortes et de bois humide, puis la terre humectée et moelleuse, La Fontaines aux Fées, et enfin le Grand Barral. La luciole se stoppa un court moment, avant de repartir et de s'évanouir au travers des branches. Immobile, la blanche admira sa bonne étoile, qui disparaissait lentement, avant de reprendre ses souliers au pied du Barral et de courir tout droit vers sa demeure. Elle sauta la barrière à demi croulante, et au même moment, une silhouette encapuchonnée munie d'une lanterne ouvrit la porte de la chaumière. Lisanna s'empressa de sauter dans les bras de la silhouette, qui n'était autre que sa sœur.

- "Je suis là grande sœur, je suis rentrée..." chuchota la cadette  
- "Li-Lisanna !? Mais-" s'exclama Mirajane, tout émue

Les deux sœurs se turent, avant de s'enlacer dans un épisode larmoyant mais heureux. En rentrant à l'intérieur de la chaumière, elles s'installèrent autour d'un bon feu. Et Lisanna raconta tout : son périple dans la forêt, sa rencontre avec le loup, et cette lueur énigmatique qui l'avait raccompagné. Mirajane buvait les paroles de sa petite soeur, en ne l'interrompant pas une seule seconde. À la fin, elle se releva, encore chamboulée par cette réaction en chaîne d'évènements.

- "Que d'aventures ! Si tu savais tout le mouron que je me suis fait !"  
- "Tu l'as dit grande sœur, tu l'as dit... J'allais oublier ! Regarde ce que je t'ai rapporté !" dit Lisanna, en tendant son panier de pommes  
- "Que-Les pommes ?"  
- "Et bien, après toute cette histoire, j'ai terriblement faim..."  
- "D'accord, d'accord. Tu l'as bien mérité après tout." conclut Mirajane dans un large sourire

À l'intérieur de la marmite, qui chauffait dans l'âtre, des pommes écrasées et de l'eau brûlante bouillonnaient paresseusement. Mirajane y ajouta du sucre, et laissa le tout écumer, tandis qu'elle préparait une pâte sablée à base de miel, de farine et d'eau, qu'elle déposa dans un moule rond. De ses mains habiles, elle découpa les fruits en fines lamelles, et les disposa en cercle dans le moule. Puis, elle alluma son four à pierre, et y mit sa tarte à cuire. Bien vite, de succulentes essences sucrées envahirent la maison, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses occupantes. La tarte aux pommes prête, Mirajane coula du caramel sur les pommes dorées par la cuisson. Elle apporta son dessert sur la table, et le découpa en huit. Puis, plus tard, lorsque la bouillie de pommes et le sucre se mélangèrent avec l'eau à la perfection, l'aînée des Strauss prit une louche, et y versa de la soupe aux pommes bien chaude dans deux bols en terre cuite. "Bon appétit !" s'écrièrent les deux filles en riant, avant de se jeter sur les plats. La tarte, délice suprême pour les papilles, offrait une pâte croustillante et des pommes fondantes, le tout relevé par un caramel épicé mais goûtu. La soupe, véritable sirop d'ambroisie, réveillait le palais de son goût fin et délicat. Après avoir savouré ce repas, Lisanna reprit une autre part de tarte et un bol de soupe.

- "Et bien, ton estomac n'est-il pas encore rassasié ?" commenta Mirajane  
- "Ce n'est pas pour moi."  
- "Vraiment ? Pour qui alors ?"  
- "Pour l'Elfe des Pins qui m'a ramené à la maison voyons." répondit la cadette, comme si la réponse était évidente

Lisanna sortit dans la cour, et disposa le bol plein ainsi que la part de tarte sur l'herbe. Puis, elle rentra en sifflant un air gai et rythmé. Et dans la nuit noire, une petite lueur verte dégusta avec gourmandise les desserts aux pommes, aux pommes d'Automne.

**~ THE END ~**


End file.
